Shadow Amongst Light
by Farfetched-one
Summary: A story of a missunderstood shadow, who fights for the Light. Rated because of some rather... violent bits. Read and Review this one and mayby it'll actualy survive. Chappy 2 is now up!
1. Desolate

Shadows Amongst Light (working title)

At last! I have finally gotten around to writing this damnable thing! I have been meaning to ever since I got Warcraft III, though the character is one of mine from World of Warcraft. As you know (if you have ever read "Stars in the Dark" anyway) I make funny disclaimers. Why you ask? Because disclaimers are stupid and unnecessary and I enjoy ridiculing stupid things. I mean, for the sake of the Twisting Nether, I'm writing a story, not conducting a hostile takeover here!

Also, I happen to have a PC on World of Warcraft on the Scarlet Crusade server (it's an RP server, so don't come if you're a jerk) With the same name as the main character of this story. If anyone would be willing to seek me out for some good old fashioned RPing I would be more than happy to oblige.

Oh and one more thing… Death to the Burning Legion! … and the Scarlet Crusade! …and the Cult of the Twilight! …and the Searing Blade! …and the Burning Blade! Err… wow I seem to have a lot of enemies… I wonder if the Burning Blade is recruiting…

Disclaimer: Death to the head executives of Blizzard! Ahh! Ok, ok! I'll write the disclaimer, just don't nerf warlocks again… please…

I am in no way connected or entitled to any special privileges toward the company called blizzard entertainment. I do not claim ownership of the game series that this story is based off of, which is composed of the Games: Warcraft, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, and World of Warcraft. I own only the characters of my creation, not ones that were featured in any of the aforementioned games, or the novels based off them.

Ok are you happy now? WHAT? Soul Drain now requires a Soul Shard? NOOOOOOOO!

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Note: have made a change. Didn't feel like writing something. So I altered this chapter a wee bit.

Chapter One:

Desolate

Rekk stirred in his sleep, he never slept all that well in Desolace. It was something about the deep Demon taint that the land bore, whenever he was here his sleep seemed to be almost constantly plagued by nightmares.

His stirrings became more and more violent, until…

"NO!" He sat bolt upright, the most recent nightmare had been bad enough to rouse him from his sleep. It was doubtful that sleep would return to him, so he removed the thin sheet that served as his blanket and stood up, careful not to rouse Nimevere.

"a walk would be nice… though I should probably stick to the village if I don't want any… visitors…" He moved over to the flap of basilisk skin that served as a door for his tent, and walked into the night, stopping only to throw on a set of flowing robes which would protect him from the cold.

Though the majority of his strange Centaur allies were in other tents and yurts, a few scouts and even an earth caller were still out and about, ready to warn of any intrusion. The latter of which was nearby, the female mage threw him a passing glance before returning to whatever experiment she was performing.

He shook his head smiling. It never ceased to amaze him how even such "primitive" beings such as the Centaur still desired to expand their knowledge. It rely made him think positively for the eventual fate of Life kind.

Rekk looked over at what the Caller was doing. It took him but a moment to realize that he recognized her, it was Gerus a caller whom he had actually helped to teach elemental summoning to. He might have been a Warlock but the principle of the two arts was basically the same. He gave her a small bow, which she returned, and went on his way. He had hoped that he might be able to speak with the wise woman of the tribe, Uthek, but he saw now that her tent was shut and no light came from within. She was likely asleep, as he should have been.

Instead he climbed a steep hill that served as the rear wall to the woman's hut. Desolace might be well… desolate, but could still stare at the stars that littered the sky in an attempt to fight off his insomnia. Rekk was well conditioned and it didn't take him long to reach the summit, where he could see the night sky best.

He lay down and began to count off constellations.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ta-Da! Well now that that's finished, I can finally say I started!

Kar Aman people!


	2. The Succubus, the Quake, and the Coven

OK then, its time to respond to reviews! Course… I never get any so… Oh! I **did** get one? Really? Cool! I'll just respond to him then.

SnyperCat: Well… thanks for the review. Ya didn't say a whole lot so… That's all. Oh ya, one other thing: I have a fan boy! Yay! P.S. Please continue to review.

Disclaimer: Read the first page and stop being a lazy good for nothing. Lazy good for nothings piss me off. And Hippies. I hate those god damn Hippies.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Shadows Amongst Light

Chapter II

The Succubus, the Quake, and the Coven

Rekk couldn't have told you how long he lay there, counting stars. He had just located the constellation known as "The Hound of Elune" when he heard someone else climbing the hill. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look at the newcomer, it was Nimevere.

To a person who knew nothing about demons she must have looked like a siren, astoundingly beautiful with raven hair that cascaded down her back. She had originally had horns, but she filed them down now a days. She was filled out in all the right places, and had one of the most curvaceous bodies that a mortal would ever likely lay eyes on. Large leathery black wings came, rather abruptly, out of her shoulders, and she had hooved feet and animal like legs.

Nimevere had originally been a demon, however Rekk had enacted a very old ritual which had "purified" her. In other words totally disconnected her from the Twisting Nether, which had the side effect of removing her bloodlust.

"Hi Nim, sorry if I woke you." Said Rekk standing up.

Nimevere shook her head saying: "Not at all, Master I was having trouble sleeping too."

Rekk sighed "Damnable Desoalace… But that's what you get when you dedicate your life to annihilating Evil, you have to go to places you don't like."

Nim nodded "You still haven't told me why we came back to the village. The demons here aren't all that much of a threat, at least not in the long run."

"No, not really… but, something drew me back here." He looked off towards the horizon "I can't explain what it might have been. Probably my old Armageddon alarm going off again, I felt like this would be a good place to go."

Nim nodded, Rekk's "Armageddon alarm" as he put it, had never failed him before. The Succubus trusted her masters judgment.

At that moment, her trust was rewarded, as the ground suddenly began to shake violently. Both Nimevere and Rekk were knocked off of their feet but the massive quake. Several huts in the village below collapsed suddenly, the wood sticks that served as their skeleton unable to support them.

"What the Hell was that?" Rekk yelled after the quake died down.

Before Nimevere could answer (not that that she knew anyway) the Gelkis tribe wise woman, Uthek, came from her hut looking agitated. She immediately began to gallop in the direction of Rekk's hut.

"UTHEK!" Rekk yelled, waving his hands. "I'M OVER HERE!" The centaur turned and began to run back toward him. He slid down the hill, knowing that Centaur (like horses) could not climb steep inclines, and met her at the bottom. Uthek's Expression was one of immense agitation, though it seemed to have little to do with the fact that over half of her village had just abruptly fallen over.

"Uthek?" Rekk's face was riddled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

(&&&)

Apparently there was a great deal wrong. Uthek had not explained, only told him that it was absolutely **essential** that he ride to the Mannorock Coven as soon as she could gather some warriors to accompany him.

It had only taken her a few moments to conjure up a small contingent of Centaur warriors and shaman. Rekk had mounted his Dreadsteed, Precognition, and had set out for the coven mere minuets after the quake.

Mannorock Coven? Rekk thought. Why would my presence be needed there? The centaur have always been able to keep the demons under control. At least they have never reported any problems to me.

Mannorock Coven was, in essence, a demon pit. The only mortals who lived there were Orc summoners of the Mannorock Cult, demons had been very, very plentiful there once as well. Then Rekk came along and, after several raids, the Demons numbers had been reduced dramatically. The centaur of the Gelkis continued to keep those numbers down, as per Rekk's orders. Until now apparently. Thought the Summoner.

He looked over at those whom Uthek had chosen to be his companions. He knew a few of them. A warrior named Duar who had saved Rekk's life once. A pair of twin brothers, named Fac and Drak, who could shoot an arrow through the eye of an Imp from 50 yards. And Gerus, his young protégée, who was able to summon and control multiple elementals at the same time. Those who he did not know personally he knew to be elite level fighters or masterful Shaman. Nimevere, of course, was mounted right behind him on Precognition.

Rekk looked ahead, the Elvin towers and tall buildings of the Coven were in sight. "There it is!" Rekk shouted. "If there is something there, I want to meet as fast as possible! CARGE!" He kicked Pregonition's sides and the black flaming horse immediately broke into a gallop, his Centaur allies kept up easily.

Precognition was an enormously fast horse, it took Rekk literally seconds to come to the crest of the hill that served as a border to the Coven. He didn't like what he saw.

There were demons everywhere. And they were all dead.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ooooo. Spooky aint it? That's right, it has begun! What has begun? Hmm… not sure, its got something to do with dead demons though. Look forward to my next chappy! With elemental killing! Yay!

Kar Aman People!


End file.
